the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Metallurgist
The Metallurgist is a yearly publication by the technical publishing house of Wiley and Sons Printing focused on mining, mineralogy, metallurgy, and blacksmithing. Like its sister volumes, it is sold in bound volumes or as single pages for tuppence a piece. And, like its counterparts, it serves as a repository for metals, metallurgical techniques, etc, that may otherwise continue to be overlooked. This article is a WIP. At some point it may be arranged into actual issues and written up IC. Please see User_blog:Arathorstories/Wiley_and_Sons for questions or concerns. Fuels and Byproducts Peat is found in the Sumprushes. Also the Wetlands, as expected.Quest: For Peat's Sake Coal Byproducts in use include coal tar, used in Gilneas to waterproof ship hulls. Produced by the cooking of coal into coke for the furnace. Ores and Alloys Smoky iron, a carbon-rich iron ore, may be found in Windshear Crag.Brutal Armour Cinnabar, the highly toxic mercurial ore, may be found in the South of Azeroth, where it was exploited for statuary and for pigments by the savage trolls.Cinnabar Bijou Bronze, employed by the pre-Collapse Orcs of Draenor, the Vrykul, the tolvirPendant of the Scarab Storm, the PandarenCarved Bronze Mirror...Tiny Bronze Scorpion, Thorned Necklace Used as decoration in Night Elf armour.Wolfheart Rethban ore, from the Redridge mountains, is of little use except for the making of pigments. Similar to hematite in its appearance and pigment making (producing a good, flat, dark, reddish hueRethban Ore, it is nonetheless much weaker than iron when smelted down. Brass, employed by the Pandaren, dwarves Quicksilver, nigh-unbreakable properly forged but prone to brittleness under high temperature or if improperly tempered.Karsh Steelbender dungeon notes Bloodstone, mined in Arathi and areas of Stonetalon, is a blood-red ore that must be alloyed with iron to be of any use. It is extremely brittle on its own.More MAgic and Mayhem Iron worked by the Ogres Notes here are for 'unexpected' iron workers. Everyone else uses them. Found in abundance in Desolace, Eastern Mulgore.Lands of Mystery ''Fire giants too. Quest: Hot and Cold Utilized for Dark Iron made Golems.Jade Hunters Truesilver, much lighter and stronger than steelCut ShortMekkatorque short story, is proof against Worgen.Quest: Anatoly Will Talk Mithril, hard as iron, half as heavy.Campaign Setting Used in Goblin battlesuits.Lands of Mystery Arcanite, extraordinarily flexible.Campaign SettingUseful for high-pressure steam containment.Arcanite Steam-Pistol Thorium, dense as lead, strong as steel.Campaign Setting Lead, utilized for aqueducts in Dalaran.The Last Guardian Used for pillows on Kezan (?!? Guess that irradiated garbage necessitates extreme measures...)Gallywix short Some kind of Obsidian alloy with the Defias.Foe Reaper 5000 Quicksilver (contrary to it's real-life equivalent) is an extremely strong, solid metal at room temperatures, but melts and softens under intense heat.Karsh Steelbender Mountainfoot iron. Found in Azshara, mountainfoot iron is a natural alloy, consisting of 88% pure Fe and an unknown number of impurities. It is extremely brittle, but available in mass quantities.Quest: A Quota to Meet ''It may, like Smoky Iron, consist mostly of carbon-rich impurities. High carbon content makes a very hard, but very brittle, steel. Azsharite - the excreta of the Stone Giants of Azshara - is a malleable, strong crystalline material that can be used to hold and control fel energies.Quest: Azsharite, Quest: The Formation of Felbane. It can also be utilized to focus and concentrate other forms of energy. Quest: Mysterious Azsharite Iron, thorium and mithril used to create shredders. Quest:Zinfizzlex's Portable Shredder Unit Tin. Abundant in Eastern Mulgore.Lands of Mystery Copper May be mined near Orgrimmar.World of Warcraft Comic #17 Orc spyglasses.Wolfheart Gold May be found in the Fargodeep and Jasperlode mines of Elwynn ForestQuest: Gold Dust Exchange, once in abundant quantities in the DeadminesDeadmines dungeon journal though much diminished and increasingly non-competitive. Desolace.Desolace A continuing popular choice for dentistry among the civilized peoples, gold fillings are beginning to increasingly appear among 'savage' breeds.Goldtooth, Tooth with Gold Filling Even utilized as... chamber pots. How low is fallen this most wondrous of metals. Utilized in Tol'vir jewellery and ornamentation. Found in abundant quantities chasing the elegant Vortex Pinnacle, with bronzeVortex Pinnacle dungeon journal. Employed by the Naga.Trident of Naz'jan Platinum Utilized by the TitansPlatinum Disks of -x- from Wintergrasp, Platinum discs, and the Lokenite Vrykul.Rifle of the Platinum Guard Saronite Found in large quantities in Whisper Gulch, Grizzly Hills, beneath Icecrown Citadel, beneath Azjol'Nerub, beneath... everywhere in Northrend, really. In particular, under WintergardeQuest: The Search for Slinkin It is resistant to light spells, nature spells, druidic magic, and induces nausea in those who handle it.Quest: Pure Evil Steel Employed by the Vrykul and in the creation of Steel Vrykul and their armamentsHalls of Lightning's Steel Vrykul. Supposedly the best workers of it are the Thorium Brotherhood.Legends, Volume 1 Utilized as the backbone of the Harvest Golems.Magic and Mayhem Lightforged Iron, proof against Evil, has been employed since the Second WarQuest: The Doomed Fleet. Used to build Warsong Hold.Quest: Taking Back Mightstone Quarry Utilized, with gold chasing, for Gnome battlesuits.Mekkatorque short story Felsteel, though a spiritual danger, is nigh-indestructible by conventional means.Quest: Buying Time Titanium Used, at the least, in bows.Titanium Compound Bow Also used for Lokenite Vrykul.Titanium Vanguard =Blacksmithing= Iron cables made by gnomes - and used to build Gnomeregan itself.Mekkatorque short story Additives When baked under extreme heat, a mixture of the fangs of cave spiders from the Wetlands (affected by incendicite's ambient heat) and ground chimaera horn can be used to reinforce metal wire for the purpose of chainmail.Furen's Instructions The corals of the southern coast of the Wetlands can be smelted down to produce a ferrite-calcite additive that imbues armour with extraordinary strength and flexibility.Quest: Iron Coral Highperch Wyvern egg shells may similarly be cooked with extreme heat to create the base of a strong lacquer used for the purpose of improving the durability and rust-resistance of mail links.Quest: Sunscorched Shells The otherwise overlooked azurite ore endemic to areas of Hillsbrad's southern coastline, with intense heat, also serves to enhance the end-quality of steel by providing higher control over the end-carbon level.Brutal Armour Armour The barding of Paladin steeds is traditionally constructed of blessed arcanite plating on a coat of runecloth.Quest:Collection of Goods Silver pauldrons for Paladins, with gold detailing on the plate.Of Blood and Honour